


Impressing the Ladies

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise meets Neville's family under interesting circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressing the Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt #26: [Poinsettias](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Poinsettia5_zpsc22c0876.jpg.html), and for Neville100's prompt #295: Midnight Mass. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Impressing the Ladies

~

“Are you ready?” Neville asked. 

Blaise huffed, pinning poinsettia flowers to his formal robes. “I’m about to attend Midnight Mass with you and your formidable grandmother, who I’ve never met. What do you think?” 

Neville smiled. “I think you’re brilliant.” 

Blaise smirked. “Well _that’s_ true, I suppose.” He sobered. “Why Midnight Mass, though? We could have had lunch somewhere.” 

Neville shrugged, looking away. “To show her that I’m serious about you. After all, who brings a casual date to Midnight Mass?” 

Slowly, Blaise nodded. “True.” Leaning in, he said, “Fine. Take us there before I change my mind.”

“Hold on.” 

~

The church foyer was overflowing with poinsettias and it was already full of Midnight Mass attendees. Blaise’s grip on Neville’s hand tightened. 

“Ready?” 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Again, _no._ ” 

Neville smiled. “You’ll do fine.” 

Blaise exhaled. “We’ll see.” 

Augusta was already seated. When she saw Neville and Blaise she motioned them over. Neville sat beside her, Blaise beside him. 

“Gran, this is Blaise.” 

Augusta inclined her head. “Finally. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“And I, you.” Blaise smiled. “Neville forgot to mention how beautiful you are, however.” 

Augusta hummed. “Flatterer.” She smiled faintly. “I think we’ll get on fine.” 

~

Midnight Mass lasted until almost two. Despite that, Blaise did well, even impressing parishioners with his singing. 

“You should join our choir,” a woman wearing a poinsettia-covered hat said after one of the hymns.

Blaise smiled. “I’m just visiting, I’m afraid.” 

As they left the church, snowflakes began to fall. 

“Happy Christmas,” Augusta said. “Are you joining us for Christmas breakfast, Blaise?” 

Blaise bowed. “I’d be honoured.” 

Augusta smiled. “It’s at nine. Don’t be late.” 

Once she Disapparated, Neville grinned. “She’s impressed.” 

“ _She’s_ not who I wanted to impress.” 

“Oh? I’m easy to impress. Shall I show you how?” 

“Please.” 

~

They made love by the fireplace, surrounded by poinsettias. Afterward, Blaise curled beside Neville, watching the fire. 

“You’re deep in thought.” 

Blaise sighed. “This isn’t my usual Christmas Eve. Mother didn’t do Midnight Mass.” 

“What did she do?”

“Attend parties.” Blaise snorted. “She was always looking for another husband. I’d go, too, until I got too old for her to pretend to be twenty-five anymore. Then she’d leave me home to play games.” 

“Ah.” Neville hugged him. “We’d attend mass, then open one gift.” 

Blaise shifted, gazing into Neville’s eyes. “Isn’t that what we just did?”

Neville smiled. “Good point.” 

~

They were almost late for Christmas breakfast, but somehow managed to be punctual. Blaise was still adjusting the poinsettia on his lapel when they stepped through the Floo. 

“Right on time,” said Augusta. She eyed them both. “And so handsome. The girls will love you.” 

“The girls?” Blaise hissed to Neville as they followed Augusta out of the room. 

Neville grinned. “You’ll see.” 

There were at least twenty women at the dining table when they walked in. Blaise recognised several from Midnight Mass. 

“Oh, the singer!” one exclaimed. 

Blaise coughed. “Happy Christmas, everyone.” 

Neville pushed him forward. “Your audience awaits.” 

~

“You knew!” Blaise accused when they finally escaped in the early afternoon. 

Neville grinned. “I suspected.” 

“Thanks for the warning!” 

“Well, I wasn’t _sure_.” Neville toyed with the poinsettia on Blaise’s lapel. “Gran sometimes invites them. I think she wanted to show us off.” 

Blaise sighed. “Well, just so you know, I think I committed us to Midnight Mass next year.” 

“We won’t have anything else to do, will we?” Neville teased. 

“You’re assuming we’ll still be together,” Blaise said quietly.

Sobering, Neville nodded. “I am. Am I...wrong?” 

“No.” Blaise kissed him. “Not at all.” 

Neville relaxed. “Happy Christmas.” 

~


End file.
